The Rise Of The Great, The Fall Of The Haters
by TheOldNinja
Summary: The Strawhats and other One Piece characters was born into the Naruto World. Devil Fruits are fruits you can eat to gain a Keikkai Genkkai. Watch as Naruto and the Strawhats grow up; some friends and some not. Super!Naruto , Super!Luffy , KonohaBashing!. No pairings or harems
1. Chapter 1

Hello my readers,

I am the author, TheOldNinja. I know you have no idea who I am. Well, let me tell you a story. I am an avid fanfic reader. I thought, maybe I should try my hand. And I did. The story was called "The Luck Of MDL" and I wrote it under my old pen name. Then, after receiving a bunch of hate, I caved under and deleted the story. But now, like a phoenix, I rise again. And will bring you soon...

**A Naruto/One Piece crossover which will take place mainly in Naruto world. Please read it even if you had not seen on or the other; I will try my best to develop characters so you can enjoy it either way. **

I am a student and so my uploads may be frequent or slow. Depending on the schoolwork, speed rates may change.

THIS STATEMENT SHOULD BE ASSUMED IN ALL OF THIS STORIES' CHAPTERS, UNLESS MENTIONED OTHERWISE. I, NOR ANY PERSONS IN RELATION WITH ME, DOES NOT CLAIM IN ANY FORM OR FASHION, TO OWN ANY PART OR PERSON IN OR RELATED TO THE "Naruto" UNIVERSE. THE "Naruto" UNIVERSE REFERS TO ALL OBJECTS, JUSTUS, SKILLS, WEAPONS, PERSONS, AND ALL OTHER THINGS IN RELATION TO OR IN THE MANGA AND THE CORRESPONDING ANIME "Naruto" by Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Read if you have not read Hokage - Leader of a Ninja village and probably the srongest Ninja they have.

There are a couple on Ninja villages.

This is the status quo for Ninjas (Top to Bottom)

Hokage

Anbu Captian

Anbu Elite

Jounin

Chunin

Genin

Academy Students (Not actual ninja)

I would read fan fiction and I would think "No one would ever say such a thing. Then I started to write fan fiction and then I realized how hard it is to make a story seem real. So, considering that this is the second chap I have ever written in my life, I hope this is acceptable

* * *

The best of the best

Unmatched

Uncomparable

Second to none but the Hokage

At least, that is what the Anbu is supposed to be. Unfortuately, being outclassed,outrun,and outfought by civilians did not do much to uphold such high expectations. Then again when you put the sons of the Hokage, Raikage, Kazikage; you should plan for a disaster.

This morning, the Kages decided to met up, for old times sake. The world was at peace and they thought the peace would continue if they kept up these peace talks.

* * *

"Ah, how things change." Naruto thought as he reminiscented up on the tortuous training he had done ever since he was 4 with Sensei was tugged back to the real world as a wind shunshin appeared next to him. Gaara, jinchuriki of the One tailed beast, Master of the winds.

"Gaara"

"Naruto"

And they sat in slience as they waited for the last memeber of the trio to arrive.

"Yo,bro, were you here long,bro?" Killer Bee said, surprising the other two.

"I was surpised ; hence I have gone weak during my vacation. I must train" exclamied Garra.

"Chill; you can train after we come back. We been plannin' this party ever since we meet as Anbu captains."

"Yea yea, I know, I just act like that to annoy you. And it always works." smirked Gaara.

"Lets meet up at Tenshi Temple in Wind Country. You guys have Sannin travelling rights, right? I blackmailed my dad with his Icha Icha collection"

"Yep" KillaB and Gaara said in unison.

As expected of former Anbu Captains, they left without the slights trace that they were ever there

* * *

Yeah, I know ... This is an asshole move. But the story will seem weird if I wrote the next chap and this together. And that I dont have next chap ready. Gonna work on it. REVIEW PLEASE. SHOW ME SOMEONE IS READING THIS. SHOUTOUT TO BLOODYHOUND17.


	3. Chapter 3

Jovial in mood, the three, as close as brothers, arrived at the Capital of Fire Country; their first destination for this trip. Unpacking; the blond shook with excitement. He had the best plan ever.

"Hey, how about we pack up our gear and pretend to be civilians?" The prodigy said, while struggling to hold a poker face. Gaara, catching on, smiled so wide his mouth began to hurt. KillaB, finally catching on, burst out laughing. And soon after, they were all spawled out on the ground, laughing like little kids.

"The duel first, right?" asked Naruto questioningly. As the vigorous shaking of their heads simplified an unified Yes, Naruto , with a whisper of "Suiton Shunshin", disappeared only to reappear in an civilian restroom stall.

"What the hell; I meant to land on the road outside the store, not in a stall" mumbled Naruto as he realized his surroundings. Little did he realize, those shots of Vodka in Wind Country did more than just give him a hangover.

He bend down to check if anyone was in the bathroom with him. There were no urinals which was bit weird, but it didn't matter.

Sink one, clear

Sink two, clear

Sink three, clear

Stall on the left, clear.

Stall on the right, NOT CLEAR.

Looking down, he saw women's high heels and a skirt. Shit, he was stuck in a women's stall. He just figured out that his chakra control was shit because of the alcohol, so Shunshin and Henge was out of the box. And he had left his disguise makeup at the apartment to be put away. His only option left to wake right out.

He could try to henge, walk right out as a male or use Orike No Justu. After pondering his options, he decided to go with Orike No Justu. The only problem is he, well, she would be stripnaked. The blonde decided to go through with it, consequences be damned.

After he changed into a female, he wondered 'Should he walk out naked, or try and wear Naruto's old clothes or what…?'. Looking down again, he saw that the female from before was still there. 'I coul knock her out and take her clothes and come back and give her clothes back' thought Naruto. Naruto, after checking the sinks and the stall, walked out of his stall and walked up to the stranger's stall Using some strength, he twisted the metal lock holding the lock in place and opened the door wide.

The stranger, being as civilian, blushed and turned away from Naruto's clothless body without even thinking of why he was here. "Now look, we can make this easy and quick or painful… for you. I need clothes as you can. You can give me yours or I will take it and leave. If you give it to me, I will come back and resue you." Naruto whispered as he slid into the stall, in case someone came into the bathroom. "Here" said the civilian as she handed him her clothes, as she immediately bowed under Naruto killing intent. Putting the clothes on, he said " Wait here, I will be back or I will sent someone soon."

He then stepped out and twisted the lock back. He then looked at himself in the mirror. "These clothes definitely don't fit me" he sighed as he walked out the restroom. After purchasing civilian clothes for the trio under the excuse of a buying gift for a husband, he strolled to the door and walked back to the apartment. "Huh, people seem to treat me as women way better than as man" murmured Naruto as he walked up the stairs to the hotel. He then deduced it was because they liked how she looked. 'It could be useful in a prank' thought Naruto as he entered his room without anyone noticing. He then shifted back. 'Sure am glad I can use Orioke Hinge Justu, regardless of control.' Thought Naruto as he changed into his civilian clothes. Gaara and KillaB, knocking upon arriving, startled a distracted Naruto. After explained all the event that had transpired, they, wearing their civilian clothing, started to walk out. The Daimyo's carriage was nearly four feet in front of him when Naruto stated "Stop!"

"What do you need, civilian? Do not keep the Daimyo waiting"

"We are shinobi; here to test the strength of the Daimyo's personal guard." Naruto then turns and winks at the Daimyo, telling him to play along. He then shunshins to the Daimyo and shows him his Anbu Captain seal and establishing his loyalty to the Daimyo.

"Pitiful, I could have killed the Daimyo right then and there" said Naruto, hiding the smiling Daimyo with his body. As he hopped down to his friends who had already gotten into their swords, the only gear they had brought with them, three mysterious figures leapt down from the rooftops. Highlighter green and yellow , along with black hair were visible through the cloak of the three members.


End file.
